The invention relates to a method of manufacturing shaped bodies, in particular boards, from mixtures containing gypsum, water of hydration for the gypsum and comminuted fibers containing lignocellulose and/or cellulose, wherein a mat which can be pressed into shaped bodies is formed from the mixtures by means of scattering onto a moving substrate.
A method for the continuous manufacture of shaped bodies, in particular of boards, is known from DE-OS 34 39 493 or its equivalent CA-PS 1,261,125 in which, in order to obtain higher board strengths, provision is made for splitting up at least one mass flow of a moistened gypsum fiber mixture into partial mass flows which are separate from one another, for scattering each partial mass flow to form a layer of a multi-layer shaped body onto a substrate or onto a proceeding layer, and for subsequently moistening each scattered layer with water, with the quantity of water which is supplied to a shaped body being so dimensioned that it amounts to 25% more than the stochiometric quantity of water required for the curing of the gypsum-fiber mixture scattered to form the shaped body. A disadvantage is that the realization of this method requires much complexity and effort and is thus expensive.
Moreover, one obtains in practice neither a satisfactory uniform moistening of the mat nor of the multi-layer shaped body that is obtained which negatively influences its homogeneity and surface quality.